bobby singer and his two boys
by cassidy0717
Summary: A look into the life of Bobby Singer as he meets Sam and Dean Winchester.


_"_ _Sam and Dean are right in the middle of this thing. I'm worried about my boys, Rufus." "Your boys?" Bobby gives him a look. "Hey, hey. Alright, okay. Papa bear." (11x06)_

Bobby Singer remembers when he first met John Winchester. The younger man had been building a reputation amongst hunters and Bobby was glad to have the chance to work with him. Rufus and Bobby worked a hunt with John in Oregon. John was just like he heard from the stories but he found out so much more. In short, he was complicated. He was a very good hunter, strong-willed and fearless. But he was on a crazy quest to hunt down some demon with yellow eyes. Bobby could tell it was eating him alive. The obsession blinding him in ways John probably didn't even notice. He was so driven that it was hard to keep up with him, despite him seeming so levelheaded.

Bobby hadn't known John Winchester had kids.

Bobby remembers when he first met Sam and Dean Winchester. John rode up to Bobby's house and left the impala running while he thudded up the stairs and knocked on the door. Over John's shoulder, Bobby noticed two little boys in the backseat. John was rattling off some information he needed but Bobby's eyes were stuck on the kids. He supposed he was in shock. John didn't seem like a father. He wondered why he hasn't seen or heard of them. He wondered where they were all those times John was on a hunt.

Finally Bobby took interest in John. He nodded and opened the door for him to enter. John made it three steps inside before Bobby spoke. "Who you got out there?" He asked, nodding his head towards his car.

John hesitated. "Those are my boys. Dean and little Sammy."

"They should come inside. It's hot and this could take a while," Bobby shrugged. John seemed to think it over before nodding. They both went outside. The older one—Dean—he couldn't have been more than eight years old. The younger one seemed to be around four.

"Out." John spoke. "Come on, let's go inside."

Bobby frowned at the tiny "Yes, sir," That came from Dean as he jumped out of the car. He turned and waited for Sam as he scooted over and hopped out next to him.

"Boys, this is Bobby. He's a good friend. Can be trusted." John spoke and looked at each of them. Dean glanced at Bobby with big green eyes. Bobby flashed a smile but Dean looked away.

John scooped Sam up in his arms and went back inside. Dean slowly followed after. He paused as he went by Bobby's truck. It was a blue Ford tow-truck and Dean looked up at it curiously. Bobby stepped closer. He cleared his throat. He wasn't the best with kids.

"You like cars, kid?" Bobby asked, trying to lighten his gruff voice.

The boy shrugged and turned to go up the few stairs and disappeared inside. They stayed for almost two hours. Bobby and John scouring through books while Sam and Dean sat on the couch and watched TV. As John readied to leave, Bobby stuffed his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

"If you need a place or someone to look after them, I'm here. Anytime."

"Thanks," John gripped his shoulder as he passed. Bobby watched them go. It was the last he saw of the boys for an entire year. Bobby asked about their whereabouts occasionally when working with John. John usually only said they were with some Pastor Jim. Sometimes he just said they were safe.

Bobby hoped that didn't mean they were alone.

 _"_ _So. You must be Samuel." "You must be the guy pretending to be their father." "Somebody ought to." (6x16)_

It was 1988 the first time the boys stayed at Bobby's house. John dropped them off and Bobby could tell he was annoyed. Bobby thought it might have something to do with the fact that Sam had a new cast on his arm.

They were at Bobby's for just over a week. Bobby had learned John dropped them off in response to the boys jumping off a shed and Dean taking Sam to the ER on his handlebars. John was annoyed that they would try such a thing and didn't trust them to be alone.

The first night, Dean was real quiet. Bobby had tried to assure him it wasn't his fault but it wouldn't take. Kids get hurt all the time. It's part of being a kid and growing up. Obviously John didn't think so.

Bobby sure got a kick out of it when Dean got to talking. He especially loved the part where they were dressed up as Batman and Superman. Bobby learned Dean was actually quite the talker. After a few days, the kid wouldn't shut up. He was easily entertained with the TV and watched every movie Bobby could dig out from around his house.

Sam was a sweet one. He drew on his cast and colored on the back of old printed paper. He was a curious thing. He wanted to know what everything was and its purpose. He leafed through the books Bobby allowed and looked at the pictures.

Dean knew about the supernatural. He even bragged about his daddy taking him out shooting for the first time. Bobby didn't agree with the idea but who was he to question how John raised his kids.

Bobby did like how they looked out for each other. Dean watched over Sam more closely than Bobby thought the kids own father did. Dean never ate until after Sam had food first. Bobby thought it was strange and wondered where or why he picked up that habit, but still, he didn't question it.

Sam and Dean played on the floor together. Bobby didn't have toys lying around but Dean made do with a few spare tools. Sam laughed a lot. Bobby was in the kitchen, eyes buried in lore books. He cringed very time he heard paper rip and hoped it wasn't something important but he never stopped them. Kids will be kids.

When John picked them up, Bobby was sad to see them go. Bobby over-made his point about how okay it was that John leave his kids with him. It worked though because after that, Bobby saw the boys regularly.

Bobby went out and actually attempted to pick out kid food and toys and tried to find movies that would amuse Dean and books that Sam could read. He got a few strange looks from the residents of Sioux Falls as they took notice of the troublesome old drunk buying kid items.

He'd go pick them up or they'd get dropped off. Sometimes for a night, sometimes for a week. Dean's eyes lit up when Bobby showed him the toy cars he got for him. Sam broke a lamp with a soccer ball. Bobby noticed Dean took the blame without question even though Bobby was sure it had been Sam. He assured them it wasn't a big deal. He even got a chuckle out of it.

Bobby's heart melted the first time Sam called him Uncle Bobby.

He had never wanted kids of his own but having them around was turning out to be one of Bobby's favorite things. Of course, as time went on. John started leaving instructions for Bobby.

He had to help train Dean. He was supposed to go over lore with him, practice with weapons and show him how to defend himself. Bobby couldn't stand this part of John. He understood where this vengeance was coming from but John also had two boys to raise. Anytime Bobby had attempted to say something along those lines to John, he would simply walk away. John was so focused on fixing the past, Bobby didn't think he realized he was breaking his kids' future.

Bobby did what he could. He tried to split their time evenly between learning to protect themselves and being a kid. Sam still didn't know about the supernatural but he had started asking a lot of questions about his family. Bobby never knew how to answer. Dean would always beg him to stop. He assured him that he didn't want to know.

The next time John picked up the boys, he and Bobby got into an argument about getting the kids into a good school and having a stable environment. Bobby was sure Sam would thrive like that. Dean too. They were smart kids but John had them focusing their smarts on other skills.

John stormed out with them without letting Bobby say goodbye. Bobby looked out the window and smiled when he saw Sam waving to him from the backseat.

 _"_ _You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So you do both of us a favor. Don't be him." (4x22)_

Bobby saw them less and less. No more long stays. Just dropped off to learn what needed to be learned in the time John didn't have for them. Dean was ten years old when John dropped them both off for two weeks. Sam had gotten a bad cold and John was worried he wasn't getting better under Dean's care.

Sam was bedridden for days. Dean watched over him like a hawk. He wouldn't play with the toys anymore and he didn't pay attention to the TV. He had a pocketknife that he twirled skillfully in his fingers when he was nervous. Bobby noticed him doing that a lot.

One day, Sam had taken some medicine that knocked him out. Bobby was sure he would be out for hours. It was nice outside, the sun shining and warming against the cool breeze. Today was the day Bobby was supposed to make sure Dean practiced with a double-barrel shotgun. Instead, Bobby filled his bag with baseball gloves and a baseball. He told Dean it was time to go and he stood without question.

"What about Sammy?" Dean asked, stopping on his way to the front door.

"He needs to rest. He'll be fast asleep the whole time. I promise. We'll only be gone for an hour or so. He'll be safe here." Bobby spoke. Dean nodded and kept walking.

Bobby smiled at Dean's expression when they pulled into the park. It was pretty busy. Loads of other parents and kids were out and about. Dean followed Bobby out to an empty spot in the field.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean finally spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"Well, Dean, where does it look like?" Bobby looked down at him.

"But dad says I'm supposed to practice with the double barrel."

"Well," Bobby reaches into his bag. "We're gonna skip the guns today. Here," He handed Dean a baseball glove and pointed out in front of him. "Today," Bobby started while Dean fumbled with slipping on the glove and walking a few feet away. "You're going to throw a ball around. Just like a regular snot-nose little jerk." He tossed the ball and Dean rushed to catch it before it hit the ground by his feet. Bobby smiled at him and Dean didn't hesitate in tossing the ball back. Dean quickly got the hang of it and soon enough, his wide smile was back on his face. Bobby had missed that look.

They played for a while before it was Dean who said they should go check on Sam. When they got back, Sam was still sleeping. Dean sat on the couch and fell asleep soon after to _Back to the Future_.

A couple hours later, Bobby's FBI phone rang. The shrill sound startled Bobby from his quiet spot in the kitchen. He was quick to answer and take care of whatever hunter got mixed up in some towns' local authority. By the time he turned around, both boys were standing there. Complete with bedhead and drooped eyes. Sam was wrapped tightly in an old plaid blanket.

"We're hungry," Dean said.

Bobby smiled and made them sandwiches. Sam had an interesting favorite—Peanut Butter and Banana but PB&J would have to do tonight until he could go to the store. Bobby finished one and handed it to Dean. Dean gave it to Sam. When they both had sandwiches and milk, they settled on the couch and replayed the movie. They ate quickly and were passed out again before the credits rolled. Both their heads braced on opposite arm rests and blanket spread out and shared between them.

Bobby was standing in the doorway and looking at them with a smile. His phone rung and this time he managed to catch it before it woke them. It was John. Bobby walked into the other room. After a brief greeting, John went right to business.

"How was Dean? You shot the double-barrel today?"

"No, we didn't shoot rifles, as a matter of fact. We threw a ball around." Bobby said, his mood dropping.

John didn't answer for a moment. "Why would you do that?" John questioned.

"He's a kid, John. They both are. They're entitled." Bobby said, annoyed.

"You had no right." John called. "You're not their dad."

"Yeah, I know I ain't their dad." Bobby yelled back and abruptly hung up. He threw the phone to forcibly land on a cushioned chair.

Bobby felt for him, he really did. But this wasn't right. These kids deserved more than just hunting. And Bobby knew John was proud of them. He was happy Dean was following so closely in his footsteps, happy Sam was showing real promise in school. When he talked about them, he spoke highly. But he also admitted once in a while that he missed them. He was so consumed in his vengeance that he left his kids to be raised by strangers or by themselves for days or weeks at a time. It shouldn't have to be like that.

John came by early the next morning. He didn't say a word. He scooped Sam up and went out the door with Dean on his heels. Bobby didn't even have it in him to yell about it anymore. He was sure when one of them got sick or hurt, they would be back. Bobby was sure of it.

Except he was wrong.

 _"_ _Family don't end with blood, boy." (3x16)_

Two years went by without hearing from any of them. In 1991 John called asking for help with a case. Bobby drove straight there to a motel. He smiled when he saw Sam. Dean was out getting food to stock up before John left. Bobby didn't question it too much. When John left in a hurry after getting the information, he asked Bobby to stay until Dean got back.

Sam talked about school and the holidays coming up. He mentioned that he wanted to find something special to get for his dad. Bobby smiled.

"I think I have just the thing. How about I stop by in a few days while your dad is gone and drop it off?"

Sam smiled and nodded excitedly. "That would be great."

He stayed late that night with the boys and only left because someone has to watch the phones. He had his own case he was working on anyways. Bobby said his goodbyes and walked out the door, Dean locking it behind him.

 _"_ _Sam, Dean, I love you like my own. I do." (6x04)_

A few more years went by without seeing the boys. He heard from John a couple times but that was it. Bobby did miss them but he knew he shouldn't. They weren't his, after all. One night, Bobby was interrupted from his dinner by his phone ringing. He didn't even get out a word before John's voice boomed in his ear.

"Is he there?" John questioned.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Sam. Is he with you?"

"Sam? No. Why? Is he missin'?" Bobby sat up, glancing around as if Sam would magically appear.

"They were in Arizona. Sam disappeared under Dean's watch. I told that boy—"

"Hey." Bobby interrupted. "I'm sure it wasn't his fault. Now let's take a breath and think. Let me talk to Dean." The line was quiet but eventually he heard the phone get passed.

"Yeah?" A quiet voice spoke up. Bobby hesitated at the sound.

"You okay, son?" Bobby asked in a calm voice.

Dean didn't answer right away. "I don't know where he is, Bobby. I looked everywhere for him. I was about to head outta town but dad came home,"

"Deep breath," Bobby said. He heard Dean take a breath.

"What if he's dead, Bobby? What if he is? It's my fault. I was supposed—"

"Listen here." Bobby said firmly. "If anyone can find him, it's you. You just need to think. How long has he been missing?"

"Almost a week,"

"Okay. When's the last time you saw him?"

"I—" Dean's voice cut off.

"Dean?"

"We gotta go. If he turns up, call me." John spoke and hung up.

Bobby stayed right where he was. Phone to ear, mouth open and eyes staring ahead. He didn't know what to think. He paced around for a bit but eventually calmed down. Sam was fine. Dean was fine. He kept repeating that.

Days went by without him hearing from any Winchesters. Then weeks went by. He heard a story through another hunter at the Roadhouse that John took down a wendigo on his own. Finally Bobby couldn't take it. He called John.

"Just checking in," Bobby started then waited a beat. John didn't say anything. "How're the boys?" Bobby asked. Is Dean with you? Is Sam alright?

"They're fine." John finally answered.

Bobby let out a breath. "What happened to Sam?"

"He thought it'd be a good idea to go out on his own for two weeks. He's back where he belongs though," John said.

"He was missin' two weeks?" Bobby exclaimed. "How's Dean?" He must have been going crazy.

"Listen, Bobby. We're in the middle of this werewolf thing. Can we call you back?" John asked.

"Oh, right. Yeah sure. Nice to hear you still breathing."

"Back at you." John hung up.

Bobby was glad he finally knew but it didn't really make him feel any better.

 _"_ _Because they're my boys." (7x10)_

The next time Bobby saw John, he was dropping off Sam. It was 1995. Sam was alone. Bobby looked over Sam and scanned the car as John drove away. Bobby looked down as he moved and let Sam walk inside.

"Where's Dean?" He asked.

"Dad said he got lost on a hunt." Sam shrugged. He set his bag down next to the couch. "He's going to go find him."

"Lost on a hunt? Dean got lost and your old man can't find him?" Bobby closed the door. Sam shrugged again. Bobby walked to stand in front of him. Something didn't sound right but it looked like Sam honestly didn't know what happened. Bobby let it go for now.

"Do you have something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Sure, son." He walked out towards the kitchen. He actually didn't. Bobby wasn't expecting Sam to get dropped off and by the size of the bag he was carrying, it was for a while. He carried out some leftover pizza. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Bobby asked. It was March after all.

Sam shrugged and took a bite. "Dad pulled me out to come here."

Bobby sighed. "How are you doing with school anyways?"

"Good," Sam answered.

"Good?"

Sam broke into a smile. "Really good." His smile fell. "Dad doesn't think it's a good way to spend my free time."

"That's nonsense. School is important. It's good you like it."

Sam looked up at him with a smile.

The next morning, Bobby was up early making phone calls. He was trying to figure out where Dean Winchester was. He's heard stories. Dean was becoming quite known in the hunter world despite his age. Maybe it was his age that surprised people.

After getting nothing, a hunter named Caleb finally said he was with John on a hunt just before he had dropped off Sam. He said the boys were staying in a motel in New York.

He took Sam out grocery shopping when he woke up and got the exact town. It didn't take too long for him to get a response from local authorities who recognized the name.

"He got caught doing what?" Bobby exclaimed. Sam rushed back and set something in the cart Bobby was pushing. "Stealing food? That's it?" Bobby looked up and kept a close eye on Sam as he ran off down the aisles again. "Yeah I know it's illegal. He coulda been—" Bobby sighed. "Ok, sorry. Can you tell me where they took him?" Bobby's cart bumped into something and he dropped his phone.

"Excuse me," A voice called. "Sorry,"

"No, no, it's—" Bobby stopped when he recognized the sheriff.

"Well, if it isn't Bobby Singer." Jody said. She eyed his cart. "Since when do you buy fruit and spaghetti O's?"

"Since it's none of your business." Bobby said back and picked up his phone. He lost connection. "Balls." He muttered. Sam rushed back with a bag of chips in his hand.

"Who's this?" Jody asked with a smile.

"Uh, family friend." He walked by with a hand to Sam's shoulder making sure he followed. When they were alone again, Bobby looked down at Sam. "How long were you and Dean on your own?"

"Couple weeks,"

"Was that longer than your dad anticipated?" Bobby wondered.

"Yeah, I guess. He was going to be gone a week but called and said he would be longer."

Bobby nodded, starting to piece together what really happened. When they got home, Bobby finished tracking down Dean. Apparently he was in Hurleyville, NY at Sonny's Home for Boys. Bobby wasn't allowed to talk to him and he couldn't pick him up since he wasn't related. He tried calling John but he didn't answer.

Bobby couldn't believe John told them to let him rot in jail. All for stealing some food for Sam? Bobby tried calling the next day but still he didn't answer. Eventually he stopped trying. He didn't tell Sam the truth in the whole two months the boy was there.

Out of the blue one afternoon, John showed up and pounded on the door. Bobby took his time answering it.

"Sam, c'mon!" John called once the door was opened. Sam started gathering his things. Bobby had to buy the boy some clothes since most of his were hand-me-downs from Dean and still a bit too big. But still, Sam packed his stuff wearing one of Dean's flannel shirts that hung too big around him.

"Going to get Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Need him for a case."

"Curious why you decided to pick Sam up first," Bobby said. "Almost like you're not sure Dean would leave if it was just you."

"Excuse me?" John looked at him with a hard glare. Bobby didn't react. Sam came to his side and looked up at John.

"Did you find Dean?"

"Yeah, we're going to go get him right now." John said, eyes not leaving Bobby.

Sam smiled and looked back at Bobby. He was carrying a toy plane Bobby had lying around the house from years ago. Dean was the one who built it way back when.

"You take care of yourself, boy." Bobby ruffled his hair. "Tell Dean I said hi."

Sam nodded and ran down to the car. John turned on his heels and went after him. Bobby stood there and watched them drive off.

 _"_ _I adopted two boys, and they grew up great. They grew up heroes." (7x10)_

In 1998 Bobby worked with Dean and Sam on a case. Their dad had been gone for almost two weeks and they were having problems on a hunt. It was great seeing them. It's been a very long time. The first thing he noticed was the amulet hanging around Dean's neck. It was the one he gave Sam for John one Christmas. Bobby wondered why Dean had it instead but he was glad he did.

They had a lot to talk about. Dean caught him up on Sam's magic phase a couple years ago and bragged about some 'five days, five states' trip he was one while John and Sam went on a hunt in Florida recently.

Sam tells him about winning a division championship soccer trophy. Dean counters that with him making the wrestling team and winning a championship in two months.

That caught Bobby's attention. It sounded like when he disappeared.

Sam talked about being a mathlete until Dean's teasing turned to them full-on arguing. Bobby laughed. "Boys!" They both shut up and looked at him. "Hey, Sam. Let me talk to Dean for a minute."

Sam went out to get some ice and Dean looked at Bobby expectedly. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing. Just, what happened when you were gone for two months? John left you at some home for boys because you stole food?"

Dean shook his head. "He left me there because I lost the money he left."

"In a poker game? Trying to hustle to get more, right? Because you were running out and you needed to feed Sam."

Dean broke eye contact. "It's fine. It was okay there. No big deal."

Bobby looked at him for a moment. Sam walked in and Dean walked to go sit at the table. Bobby helped them with their case and they went out to get Dean some pie that he was craving. Bobby had to leave but told them not to be strangers. They smiled and said that would never happen.

The boys kept their word and even if months would go by without hearing from John, one of the boys would reach out or they would stop by. Bobby loved seeing them more often. He liked seeing them grow up. They were amazing hunters. Dean was so brave and a bit merciless but endlessly loyal. Sam was resilient and incredibly intelligent.

They made a great team.

 _"_ _Bobby, its Dean. We got problems." "It's okay boy, that's why I'm here. Is everyone alright?" (5x10)_

In 2001, Bobby Singer parked his truck outside his house. The impala was parked out front. Bobby looked at it in question before glancing up at his house. He pulled out his phone but didn't have any messages.

Bobby grabbed his shotgun and got out of his truck. He immediately heard muffled voices yelling. His dog, Rumsfeld, walked up, his chain dragging between his feet. Bobby patted his head. "Wish me luck," He mumbled before stepping up the stairs and walking inside.

"…because most parents would be proud about it!" Sam was yelling. John's eyes flashed to Bobby as he walked in and Sam turned around a second later. Dean was sitting on the couch, John and Sam standing across the room from each other.

They were all beat up. Fresh scratches and bruises. Dean was holding his arm awkwardly to his chest, jeans ripped down one shin with blood soaking the fabric. Sam had a gash going down one cheek, and a black eye. The sleeve to his flannel was ripped up and bloody, Bobby saw fresh bandages covering his arm under the shredded fabric. The left side of John's face was red and bruised, he had a split lip and was holding a towel tightly to his shoulder.

"The hell happened to you?" Bobby questioned. No one answered. Dean looked emotionally tired. He looked between John and Sam then looked away. Sam let out a breath and sat down next to Dean. "What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Sorry about this," John spoke up. "We had problems with skin-walkers and needed a place to patch ourselves up."

"It's no trouble." Bobby shook his head. He looked to Sam and Dean then back to John. "What's got everyone's feathers ruffled?"

John looked at his boys. "It's family business."

"The hell it is." Bobby called. Sam and Dean looked up at him in surprise. "I've known these boys a long time. If somethings the matter, I want to know about it."

Sam sat up. "Dad thinks me applying to colleges is a stupid idea and I'm being selfish."

"You are." John called. "You want to abandon your family?"

"I want to continue my education, dad!" Sam stood back up. "I want something more to look forward to than this," He gestured around at their condition. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that," Bobby spoke. He noticed some of the fire leave Sam as he looked at him.

"Everything is wrong with that." John said. Sam let out a breath before looking back to John. "I won't let you spilt this family up. We have work to do. You're not leaving us to pretend to have some normal life. What if something happens to you while you're gone? That'll be on me."

Dean broke his stare at the floor to glance up at John. Bobby walked closer to stand next to Sam. He looked down at Dean then over to Sam. "You boys give us a minute."

"Go wait in the car." John said in a firm voice. Dean instantly started struggling to stand up using his one good arm and leg. "Don't pull those stitches, boy. I don't want your leg keeping you down longer than it has to."

"Yes, sir." Dean nodded and hopped forward a step. Sam went to his side and pulled his arm over his shoulders. Together they walked out the door.

Bobby didn't say anything at first. They stood facing each other from across the room. Finally Bobby shook his head. "John," He started. "Your boy wants to go to college. That's not something parents get mad about."

"And what would you know about that, Bobby?" John asked. Bobby glanced down for a second. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." John threw the bloodied towel down to the floor. He walked towards the door.

"I do understand." Bobby called after him. "I think I understand better than you." John stopped and turned around. "You have two amazing boys. They deserve better than this. Don't you want them to have a better life?"

"They deserve better?" John called, taking a few steps closer. "I'm giving them what they need. We're hunting down the thing that killed their mother. You don't think they want that?"

Bobby sighed. "I understand, John. I really do. But people can move on after losing a loved one. It is possible. But you're not letting them. You're not letting yourself." John turned to face the door. "You think Mary would have wanted this?"

John whipped back around. "You don't talk about her."

"Raising her sons like warriors. Like soldiers. Leading them into someone else's war. They deserved a normal childhood. Not jumping from place-to-place, school-to-school, not weapons and combat training."

"I did right by them. I was teaching them to survive."

"There's more to life than just surviving, John. Sam knows it, he's fighting for it. You need to give him a chance. Dean too."

John shook his head. "We're who we have to be. No one—no man or monster—can get away with harming this family. This thing that killed my wife and their mother will not get away with it. When it comes to family, you go to the ends of the Earth to put things right." John walked right up to Bobby. "Just because you care for Sam and Dean doesn't mean they're yours. They're not, Bobby. They are my boys and you have no say in how I raise them."

"Yeah, I know they're not my kids. If they were, they'd be happy. They wouldn't need to know how to hustle and gamble or how to shoot werewolves or burn changelings."

"Well it's a good thing your wife bit it before you had kids because they'd be dead by now, just like her." John lashed out sending a stack of books falling all over the floor. Bobby's grip on the shotgun tightened. "You'd have gotten them killed. And unlike you, I wouldn't let it go. I'd go out there and make sure every single thing on this planet knows not to come after my family."

Bobby stared in shock for a moment before pointing the gun right at John. "Get out!"

John didn't say anything. He turned right around and marched out. Bobby followed after him. Sam and Dean looked up in question. Sam was leaning against the back door, Dean was sitting in the passenger's seat but turned out with his feet on the ground.

"You ever say anything like that to me again and I will blast you full of buckshot." Bobby cocked the gun as John walked around the car. Sam and Dean both got in as John slammed his door.

The engine roared to life and Bobby watched them speed away. Not even Sam or Dean looked back at him. Bobby let out a breath and walked back inside.

That was the last Bobby saw of the Winchesters for a long time.

 _"_ _It's good to see you, boy." "Yeah you too." (4x01)_

A couple years later, he heard John and Dean were still out hunting even though Sam wasn't with them. Bobby hoped Sam got out and was happy in college. He wouldn't see them again until late summer in 2006.

Sam and Dean came to his doorstep together. They traveled from Iowa to Bobby's house. He couldn't have been happier to see them alive and well. He was glad he was still the one they came to when they needed help.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything." Dean said. "To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come."

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help."

"Yeah, but last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything."

Bobby took in a deep breath. "Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does,"

 _"_ _No matter what shape you're in, bottom line is, you're family. And I don't know if you've noticed, but me and Sam, we don't have much left. I can't do this without you. I can't." (5x07)_

Bobby Singer never wanted to have kids. He was too scared of ruining their lives and ending up like his father. His father, Ed, was an angry drunk and abused him and his mother. The idea of ending up like him caused a lot of heartache in Bobby's life.

It was his wife Karen that wanted kids. She wanted kids so badly. The last time they talked, they were arguing about it. He broke her heart. He knew he did. But he was sure the world would be better for it if he didn't have kids. Three days after that argument, Karen was possessed and it was Bobby that killed her.

He broke everything he touched. That was the truth.

He threw himself into hunting and helping others. He hunted with Rufus Turner until even that turned bad in '93. Bobby did think he was nothing. Not really. The town drunk living alone in a salvage yard that was slowly taking over his house. The thought of having kids in this life was enough to be glad he didn't. They didn't deserve him. He didn't want any.

But, as fate would have it, he met two little boys. Boys that changed his life. Despite what people kept saying, he raised them. He raised them right. They were his.

He couldn't have been more proud, seeing the heroes they became as time went on.

The boys confirmed numerous times that Bobby was like a father to them. They were family. They were all each other had. They would do anything for Bobby and he would do anything for them. Bobby would die for them.

And in a few years, he would. And when Bobby was trapped in his mind, running through memories, he saved the best for last. With Sam and Dean. Not on a hunt. Not rescuing people or digging through lore to save the world. Just Bobby at home with his boys. The rare moments when all was well and they were home and safe. Arguing about which movie to watch or what to eat. Bobby watched them bicker with a fond smile on his face.

He never wanted kids but he considered himself a dad. And he couldn't have been more proud of his sons.

 _"_ _Bobby, um, hey. Just…thanks. For everything." (7x10)_


End file.
